User blog:Wachowman/Parody 19 Like A Mod (shoop) Like A Boss
AAAAAAND, WERE BACK...I really don't have any big news...um...I got a haircut (badpokerface) ....not that that matters...so yeah, enjoy the song :) (The following sentence was made after the song was made) Hey guys I know this is supposed to be "I Control" but I have a very good reason on why it's not....I forgot to look at last times Polls :3 so it'll be in this poll today, sorry for that. Note I have a SPECIAL REQUEST, I want to make a Parody of "Threw It On The Ground" so I need ideas or at least a parody title name, that's all. Like A Mod (before it starts) (If you dont know Like A Boss) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NisCkxU544c Steeler: Mr.Shoop thank you for coming to meet me Shoop:No problem Steeler: Now I understand you are the mod here? Shoop: yep, I'm a Mod Steeler: can you tell me what you do being a mod? Shoop: sure, well first I... Like A Mod Join the Chat, Like a Mod! Kick the Spammers, Like a Mod! Calm users down, Like A Mod! Kick Dragon Like a Mod! Hate on Multi Like a Mod! Miss RTP Like a Mod! Laugh at Wachow Like a Mod! Kick Dragon again, Like a Mod! Hit on NF Like a Mod! Get rejected, Like a Mod! Press 3 dots sadly, Like a Mod! Keep Kicking Dragon, Like a Mod! Smoke Rainbow Weed, Like A Mod! Fight with Trolls, Like a Mod! Feel important, Like a Mod! Try to tell jokes, Like a Mod! Talk bout ERB, Like a Mod! Give suggestions, Like a Mod! Worship Kurt, Like a Mod! Laugh at Fires jokes, Like a Mod! Roast on Devil Like a Mod! Roast on CE Like a Mod! Roast on Samis Like a Mod! Keep Kicking Dragon, Like a Mod! Leave the Chatroom, Like a Mod! Challenge users, Like a Mod! Lose is Raps, Like a Mod! Go back to Chat, Like a Mod! Get raped by Meatholl Like a Mod! Go out with Poskitch Like a Mod! Try to have babies, Like a Mod! We need new users, Like a Mod! Be a Mod, Like a Mod! Make other wikis, Like a Mod! Want Coupe back, Like a Mod! Deal With it, Like A Mod! Be AFK, Like a Mod! Kick Dragon again, Like a Mod! Like a Mod (after) Steeler: Ooookaaay, I see, so this is an everyday thing for you? Shoop: Yep Steeler: So you laugh, get rejected and Lose? Shoop: Sometimes Steeler: And at some point you said something about Kicking Dragon? Shoop: ...Nope Steeler: no, I think you did. Shoop: Nah man, I wouldn't do that Steeler: Ok, well I'll think about trusting you more (badpokerface) Shoop: Im a Mod Steeler: Yes, yes I know, you just said that about 69 times. Shoop: Im a Mod Steeler: Ok well, see you later. Fire: Im a Mod! Song End Man, that was fun as hell to make, I don't know if I'm off at points cause my iPad is fucking up (like usual, but worse) so it may be off, but I don't think so. But that's pretty much it, remember to vote and suggest cause I still need a lot, later people of earth. Next Time What Parody Do You Want Next I Control (MPOF) (parody of Dynamite) Flareblitz and I Know It (Flare) (Parody of Sexy and I Know It) Have to choose One (NF) (Parody of Boulevard Of Broken Dreams) Side Note If You don't know Boulevard Of Broken Dreams you have 2 options, Crawl out of your Hole and Jump off a cliff Or Look up the song and recognize its that Lonely Road song by Green Day Have fun :3 Category:Blog posts